Two for One
Two for One is a Halo 3 multi-player Achievement. It is awarded for killing two enemies with one Spartan Laser shot in a ranked free for all playlist (i.e. Lone Wolves). Due to the difficulty in earning this particular Achievement, people have been working together to let others earn this Achievement. The Achievement awards the player 5 Gamerpoints. It is represented by a white circle with a red star. On top, two skulls and a Spartan Laser silhouette. Walkthrough Method 1 One way to get this Achievement is to grab the Spartan Laser on Snowbound under the first base, head towards the back of the cavern which is the main "Arena" that everyone usually flocks to and make sure only the muzzle is sticking out of the energy door shield. Since more than likely all the players will be here and usually only take the tunnel entrances, they'll be too busy fighting each other to notice you charging up your laser from the posterior of the cavern. Method 2 Another way to get this achievement is to also use the Spartan Laser on King of the Hill gametypes, where everyone will be grouped inside the hill and not able to pay attention to a laser charging up in the background. Method 3 One more way is plain and simple and is to have the Spartan Laser on maps that contain Ghosts, and all you would need to do is charge the laser and get the right moment for when someone boards the Ghost, using the Laser to destroy the Ghost will result in the driver and the boarder being "Lasered". Although this can be a quite difficult and time consuming tactic. Method 4 And of course another way is, to ask somebody to help you with the achievement during a match. Simple (then again, potential interference from the players who are not there to help you can still make it not so simple). Beware, this is known as Boosting, and can get you banned from Halo 3 by Bungie. Method 5 In the Double EXP Weekend playlist Legendary Brawl, occasionally there may be two players on a Warthog. When you spot it, be quick to destroy them with a Spartan Laser as you're probably not the only one that doesn't have the achievement. Note: This is only obtainable on Avalanche, Standoff and Rat's Nest, as Ghost Town does not have a Warthog (but it has several mongooses) and the Sandtrap variant in the playlist is "FFA Modified". Method 6 On a standard Slayer match in Lone Wolves, simply wait for two people to start fighting and follow them whilst charging your laser. When the two go to beat each other down as people often do, a well timed shot should be able to hit both of them regardless of what angle you have on them. This method is actually not all that hard but requires you to be in the right place at the right time. Method 7 Sometimes in Oddball or King of the Hill, players will team up to hunt down the objective. This is a good time because you can charge up the laser and hit two players. Method 8 Watch a target and wait for someone to melee them. (make sure you have your laser charged before this occurs) Luck Sometimes, this achievement is scored by randomized luck and fortune when you try to kill one person and another comes in the way of the other for a close-combat duel. Of course, this is dependent on nothing, but a straight-shot from the Spartan Laser and a great deal of luck. There are also many players in the Legendary Brawl playlist that help each other get this achievement. Trivia *Due to the difficulty of this achievement, players often gather up to help each other get it. *When getting this Achievement, remember it doesn't have to go through both of them, the shot just has to kill two people. *This Achievement may be another seven reference: Two For One=2 4 1, 2+4+1=7. However, this is very unlikely. Related Pages *Halo 3 Achievements Category: Halo 3 Achievements